onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuru
| jva=Minori Matsushima| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Vice-Admiral Tsuru (つる中将 Tsuru Chūjō) the "Great Tactician" is one of Sengoku's direct subordinates at the base in the Sanctuary of Mariejois. She is an elderly woman, similar in appearance to Dr. Kureha, but older-looking (and probably younger). Appearance Tsuru is a short, bony woman with gray hair tied in a bun. Twenty-two years ago, she was much taller; however, she was still wrinkled, suggesting that she is very old. Personality A veteran marine who is not without wisdom for her age. She seems extremely knowledgeable; she knew who set the Marines to fight each other in the Marine and Shichibukai meeting when all others thought the two were simply messing around, and knew who Lafitte was on sight. She is not above telling off the younger marines that show concern for her well being when she steps up to fight the incoming pirates at Marine HQ. She then justifies her being on the front line with the other Vice-Admirals by stating there is no longer a safe place left in the world for her to run to anyway. According to Garp, she is a kind-hearted woman which it doesn't show very often in the manga or the anime. Abilities and Powers Tsuru is a Marine who is well skilled in strategy. Devil Fruit Tsuru ate the Washu Washu no Mi''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 58 SBS, Tsuru devil fruit name is revealed, a Devil Fruit that allows her to literally "wash and hang out to dry" people and objects as if they were clothes.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Tsuru is seen with pirates that she washed and hang out to dry. History Jaya arc She was present for the gathering of the Shichibukai to choose a replacement for Crocodile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Tsuru attends the meeting in Mariejois. Marineford arc She was next seen in Chapter 550 at Marineford, saying comforting words to Garp concerning the upcoming execution of Portgas D. Ace. Then when Whitebeard arrived she commented on the illogicality of his position,One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Tsuru commends on Whitebeard's formation inside the bay at Marineford. and faced along with the other Vice-Admirals when Whitebeard's division commanders began their attack. Although Vice Admiral Yamakaji expressed concern for her safety during the attack, Tsuru stayed at the front lines, stating that she was as safe there as anywhere else.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Tsuru says hat there is no safe place to hide. She was next scene observing that Oars Jr. was bigger than any giant. She is then seen receiving Sengoku's order to prepare for the next part of the Marine's plan after having dealt with several pirates using her powers. She later went to the plaza when Sengoku starts to execute the final stage of his plan. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, she is seen standing down along with the other marines. Anime and Manga Differences Although in the anime she doesn't say anything, in the manga she talks to Donquixote Doflamingo, ordering him to be a good boy and calm down. Trivia *Eiichiro Oda has stated that he tends to name female characters after birds. The tradition continues with Tsuru, whose name means "Crane". Her name can also be translated as "to hang" depicting her ability. *She was introduced as Marine Headquarters second in command despite being a Vice-Admiral. Whether she holds more power than an Admiral is unknown. *Tsuru is the only Vice-Admiral with Garp to have special shoulder-pats: her ones are yellow whereas the standard color is blue. References Site Navigation Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit Users